


Are You Sure?

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Silently, Caroline pulled Klaus by their joined hands; although no words were spoken, the heat of her hand and the look in her eyes spoke volumes, and so he followed her - his heart beating harder than he ever thought possible. 

She was special - always had been a unique presence in his heart - close enough to touch but too far away to possess completely. Fascinating, incredibly smart, beautiful, loyal, flawed - how could he ever look away from such imperfect perfection? Never truly his, but Klaus had long since been completely hers, even against his better judgement; he wanted her, all of her, simple as that. And now Caroline was at his fingertips, for him to taste and drink and enjoy.

Still, he had to ask, never wanting her to regret being with him; needing to know he was choosing him, as he had chosen her, “Caroline, are you sure you want to do this?” 

Caroline’s eyes widened at the question, Klaus’ voice full of uncertainty and it was endearing and so precious that she could do nothing more than smile. Opening the door to his room, she pulled him in and closed it behind them. Letting go of his hand, she walked backwards towards his bed, while taking her top off and beckoning to him, “I know _what_ I want, _when_ I want it. So get over _here_.”

Realizing she wasn’t unsure in the least, Klaus’ stance changed to a more confident and cocky one, and once again followed her lead.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
